Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Rodzina, przyjaciele, smoki- kolejny rozdział życia na Berk
Parę informacji: • Opowiadanie to będzie krótkie, jakieś 5-7 rozdziałów • Od razu przepraszam za błędy stylistycznie i ortograficzne • Tym razem będę dawać nexty w wyznaczonych terminach • Akcja dzieje się po Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 • Jeźdźcy mają 20 lat Rozdział 1. To nie koniec „Życie to nie tylko smutek, nienawiść i śmierć to także miłość, dobro i życie. Życie to najpiękniejszy dar od bogów. Jednak nie zawsze wszyscy to doceniają, albo widzą w tym pięknym darze zło, cierpienie i ludzkie wady. Co zrobić, jesteśmy ludźmi, istotami, które nie są idealne. A jednak bogowie zauważyli coś co nas wyróżnia od innych istot. Może to mądrość, odwaga, a może moc przebaczania? Tak jak w człowieku widzą coś pięknego i niepowtarzalnego nawet z jego wadami, to samo widzą w smoku. Jeszcze parę lat temu ścieżki człowieka i smoka krzyżowały się, ale nigdy nie połączyły. Zmienił to chłopak, syn wodza niezwykłej wyspy Berk. Ten nie pozorny chłopak od zawsze miał w sobie odwagę, dobroć, serce wodza i duszę smoka. Tylko on za pozwoleniem bogów połączył dwa tak różne światy, a jednak tak sobie bliskie. Przyjaźń, która połączyła go z jego najlepszym przyjacielem przetrwała wszystko. Choć wiele osób wątpiło, gardziło i chciało zniszczyć tą piękną wieź, przetrwała w ich sercach i przetrwa na wieki…” Noc ledwo ustąpiła miejsce dniu. Słońce leniwie pojawiło się za horyzontu. Ciepłe i jasne promienie oświetlały twarz pewnego młodzieńca. Na jego łagodną spokojną twarz opadały brązowe włosy. Chłopak oślepiony słonecznym blaskiem, leniwie otworzył oczy, pokazując swoje oczy. Oczy, które ukazywały uczucia i tajemniczość. Oczy, które budziły zachwyt u wielu dziewczyn. Zwłaszcza u jednej pewnej wojowniczki. Młody wódz od razu po otworzeniu swoich oczu ujrzał zielono-żółte oczy. Oczy, które jeszcze parę lat temu budziły strach nawet u najbardziej nieustraszonych wikingów. Można było w nich odczytać zniecierpliwienie i chęć polatania. Przyjaciele najbardziej kochali swoje podniebne podróże w nieznane, odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków i samo poznawanie świata lecąc pośród chmur, było dla nich najwspanialszym zajęciem. Niestety obaj wiedzieli, że mają także obowiązki. Gdyby nie te ważne sprawy dawno by już polecieli sami lub z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi na parę dni. Aby odpocząć, nacieszyć się sobą. Chłopak chętniej już wstał. Ubrał na siebie zieloną tunikę, brązowe getry, a na to zbroję wyposażoną w wile skrytek, w których można znaleźć wszystko co jest potrzebne i podręczne na każdą okazję. Można tam było znaleźć mapę całego Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego oraz innych położonych blisko miejsc na świecie. Podręczną Księgę Smoków, najważniejsze informacje na temat każdego poznanego gatunku. Nożyk, kartki na wypadek, gdyby mieli czas na dalsze odkrywanie oraz kompas niezbędny do określenia położenia. Gdy chłopak miał wsiąść na smoka, Nocna Furia w najlepsze bawiła się z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Tej całej zabawnej sytuacji przyglądała się błękitnooka wojowniczka. -Już wstałaś? - zapytał się młody wódz -Wiedziałam, że ty cię jeszcze zastane- odpowiedziała mu blond włosa dziewczyna. Ona przy nim czuje się bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. On szczęśliwy i doceniony. Jego oczy zielone jak szmaragd, miły i tajemniczy wzrok przeszywały ją całą. Tak bardzo go kochała. Chłopak patrząc na jej niebieskie oczy jak ocean i złociste włosy odbijające każdy promyk słońca, wiedział, że nie tylko odnalazł miłość i wsparcie, ale widział też wszystko co przyjemne. Każdy piękny krajobraz, wschód i zachód słońca. Widział piękno. -Ciesze się, że postanowiłaś dla mnie tak szybko wstać- powiedział swoim cudownym głosem tak, że każda inna dziewczyna juz dawno by wzdychała - Nie ma za co- dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła- Gdzie tym razem masz zamiar lecieć. - Jak najdalej od obowiązków- odpowiedział, także lekko się uśmiechając. Chłopak spoważniał, a jego piękny uśmiech znikł. Przestał się patrzeć na dziewczynę. Zamiast tego spojrzał na ocean, przed siebie, w pustkę. - Nie miałbym ich teraz gdybym się słuchał ojca. Przez mnie umarł, przez mnie- wojowniczka była już znudzona obwinianiem siebie samego przez jej chłopaka. -Gdybyś w tedy posłuchał, Drago nadal by atakował inne wyspy. Zabijał i więził zarówno smoki jak i ludzi. Gdybyś w tedy został wiele ludzi z naszej wioski by ucierpiała. Wioska by najpierw stanęła w ogniu, a potem by została pokryta lodem. Czkawka zrozum, może byśmy jakoś dali radę, może Szczerbatek także stał się alphą, ale nie odzyskał byś matki. Ty i Valka byliście najważniejszymi osobami w życiu Stoicka. Wyobraź sobie szczęśliwą wioskę, smoki dookoła, pokój, śmiech i radość- Czkawka zamknął oczy, a obraz sam się pojawił. Uśmiechnął się- takie było Berk. Gdybyś nie poleciał cało to piękno i szczęście, które twój ojciec i inni wielcy wodzowie strwożyli, było w ogniu, lodzie. Byłoby widać tylko strach, ból i cierpienie. Tego twój ojciec by nie przeżył. Pamiętaj również, że gdyby nie ty największe marzenie Stoicka by się nie spełniło. - Żebym został wodzem?- powiedział z ponurą miną - Nie głupku!- Astrid lekko się zaśmiała- Stoick by nie spotkał Valki! Jego miłości! Spotkaliby się dopiero w Valhalli, ale dopiero po kilkudziesięciu latach! To długo. I tak musiał cierpieć nie widząc jej lat, a co dopiero czekając na ich kolejny pocałunek kolejne dwadzieścia lat. Wyobraź siebie i mnie na ich miejscu. Powiedz co widzisz! - Masz rację. To było najpiękniejsza rzecz jaka się przytrafiła mojemu ojcu. Byliśmy razem jak jedna wielka, wspaniała rodzina. Po za tym wśród bogów na pewno jest mu dobrze. Za niedługo wszyscy go zobaczymy. Dziękuje ci Astrid- pocałował dziewczynę w policzek- To co Szczerbatku chcemy mieć jakieś towarzystwo?- zapytał patrząc najpierw na czarnego jak noc smoka, a potem na dziewczynę i błękitnego jak oczy właścicielki, Śmiertnika Zębacza. Szczerbatek od razu podbiegł do swoich przyjaciółek. Najpierw przywitał się z Astrid, a potem jeszcze raz liznął swoją smoczą koleżankę.- Uznam to za tak! No to lecimy- Czkawka i Astrid wsiedli na swoich towarzyszy i wystartowali. Lecieli na w stronę słońca, na wschód. Słońce dawało przyjemne ciepło i oświetlało spokojny ocean. Smoki co chwile coś pomrukiwały i spoglądały to na siebie, to na swoich jeźdźców lub na słońce. Symbol nadziei i odrodzenia. Ani Astrid ani Czkawka nie chcieli zakukać tej upojnej ciszy. Nie musieli. Rozumieli się bez słów. To samo działało na ich skrzydlatych druhów. Nie musieli wydawać komend. Ufali sobie nawzajem. Po godzinie lotu tu i tam postanowili wracać. Czkawka miał sprawy związane z wodzowaniem. Szczerbatek pomagał przy smokach w oswajaniu do ludzi i od wrotnie. Wichura także chciała pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Astrid natomiast miała jeszcze dużo do roboty. Tu trzeba pomóc Valce i Pyskaczowi, tutaj w odbudowaniu zniszczonych prze Oszołomostracha Drago domy. W końcu minął dopiero tydzień od tamtego dnia, a pracy mieli jeszcze mnóstwo. Potem obiecała Szpadce, że spędzi z nią trochę czasu. Jak nie patrzeć są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Mogą sobie o wszystkim powiedzieć. Astrid właśnie kończyła odbudowę dachu u Wiadra, gdy zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę. Od razu do niej podbiegła- Tylko skończę dach, a potem zapraszam cię do mnie na obiad i podwieczorek- posłała jej szczery uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Potem Szpadka została otoczona chłopcami. Astrid kątem oka widziała jak jej przyjaciele, Sączysmark i Śledzik popisują się przed nią, a jej ukochany bliźniaczy brat jest... Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Mieczyk chyba był zazdrosny o zalotników Szpadki. W sumie kto by nie był? Żaden brat nie chciałby żeby jego siostrą, z którą kocha się kłócić, miała chłopaka. A jeszcze bardziej nie chciałby by zalotnikami byli jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Astrid było szkoda Mieczyka. Musiał się czuć samotnie wśród zakochanych. W końcu ona i Czkawka także rzadziej spędzają czas z przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała co ma teraz zrobić. Brakowało jej, pewnie jak każdemu, spędzenie trochę czasu z paczką. Bez żadnego podrywania. Ma być po przyjacielsku i przyjemnie! Z dachem uwinęła się w paręnaście minut. Potem pobiegła prosto do domu, do swojego pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła przy biurku i wyciągnęła kartki oraz węgiel. Jej smocza towarzyszka przyglądał się jej z uwagą. Astrid wzięła węgiel do ręki i zaczęła pisać runami zaproszenie. Postanowiła zaprosić na podwieczorek całą ekipę. Gdy skończyła pisać dla każdego z osobna, dała jeden list Spryciuli, swojemu straszliwcowi i kazała go zanieść do Czkawki. Było to najtrudniejsze zadnie, bo nikt nigdy nie wie gdzie on jest. Straszliwiec Straszliwy wyleciał przez okno. Kolejne dwa listy dała Wichurce by przekazała je Smarkowi i chodzącej encyklopedii. Ostatnie zaproszenie postanowiła wręczyć osobiście, by jej przyjaciel poczuł się dowartościowany. Wybiegła z domu i popędziła w stronę domu Thorstonów. Gdy dotarła na miejsce zobaczyła go siedzącego na ławce przed ich domem. Był zamyślony i nawet nie zauważył gdy dziewczyna do niego podeszła. Jednak postanowiła mu przeszkodzić w zamyśleniu: - Cześć! - O Thorze Astrid- Mieczyk o mało co nie spadł na ziemię- Nie strasz mnie! Szpadka jest na plaży tak samo jak Smark i Śledzik.- i tu westchnął. Widać było, że jest mu ciężko. - A ja właściwie to do ciebie. Postanowiłam cię zaprosić na podwieczorek. Phlegma dała mi ciasto w nagrodę za pomoc. Sama go nie zjem! Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz- wręczyła mu zwój i odeszła. Była bardzo ciekawa jego reakcji, ale musiała wszystko przygotować. Tym czasem u Czkawki Chłopak spokojnie siedział na Kruczym Urwisku gdy nagle przyleciała Spryciula z przyczepioną do nogi kartką. Czkawka zdjął ją z smoka, który od razu zaczął się bawić Ostrostrzałem i Szczerbatkiem. Natomiast młodzieniec zaczął czytać list, a właściwie zaproszenie. Niestety nie wiedział od kogo, bo się nie podpisała. Mieli się spotkać na plaży Thora wraz z zachodem słońca, czyli miał jeszcze pięć godzin odpoczynku. Czas ten spędził na zabawie z smokami. Po jakimś czasie przyleciała do niego Valka przyłączając się do zabawy. Czas upłynął nie miłosiernie szybko. Wiedział, że osoba z którą ma się spotkać nie będzie zadowolona ze spóźnienia gościa, więc wsiadając na Mordkę obrał kurs na plaże. Tym czasem u Astrid Wojowniczka zaraz po odejściu spod domu Thorstonów udała się do Phlegmy. Wchodząc do domu zobaczyła kobietę rozmawiającą z matką Czkawki: - O Astrid! Wejdź proszę. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?- zapytała widząc dziewczynę. - Dzień dobry panią! Mam małą prośbę. Potrzebuje za pięć godzin sporą ilość jedzenia no i coś na deser. - Jakie panie?! Nie jesteśmy takie stare. Mów do nas po imieniu- powiedziała szybko Valka. - No dobrze Valko, Phlegmo pomożecie mi? - Dobrze, ale ty też dasz coś od siebie. No to chodźmy do mojego królestwa- powiedziała wchodząc do kuchni. Dziewczyny w trzy godziny upiekły trzy ciasta z wszystkich dostępnych składników. Było ich sporo, gdyż Phlegma była znana z hodowli przeróżnych jadalnych roślin. Do kolekcji nabywała także nieznane gatunki od Johana Kupczego, który regularnie odwiedza wyspę z to nowymi przedmiotami na sprzedaż. P zrobieniu wspaniałych i smacznych deserów, dziewczyny zabrały się do urządzenia Przyjęcia Niespodzianki dla jeźdźców na plaży. Z małą pomocą Pyskacza i Podłosmarka wszystko było gotowe, porozstawiane i udekorowane w ciągu nie całej godziny. Dorośli zostawili gospodyni samą, a sami zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać. Astrid zabijając czas usiadła na piasku i spoglądnęła w morzę. Było piękne i spokojne tak jak dusza wojowniczki. Wichurka także spojrzała z zachwytem na lekko poruszający się lekko przez wiatr ocean. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, jeśli tak to proszę was o komentarz. Każdy jest na wagę złota. Do zobaczenia w środę. Nexty będą pojawiać się co dwa dni, czyli w poniedziałki, środy i piątki. Chyba, że będę miała czas to szybciej, ale na tablecie ciężko się pisze. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Papatki! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania